Squirrelflight
Squirrelflight is a dark ginger she-cat with one white paw and a torn ear tip. She has brilliant, forest-green eyes and a long, bushy tail. She is the Deputy of ThunderClan and the daughter of Firestar and Sandstorm alongside her sister, Leafpool. Her mate is Bramblestar and her kits are Alderheart, Sparkpelt, Juniperkit, and Dandelionkit. Not History >:D In the Super Editions edit Firestar's Quest In the epilogue, Squirrelflight is shown as a kit in the nursery with her sister, Leafkit, and her mother, Sandstorm. She is named Squirrelkit for her bushy tail. edit In the New Prophecy Series edit Midnight Squirrelflight is introduced as Firestar and Sandstorm's newly apprenticed, eight-moon-old daughter. In the beginning of the book, she follows a patrol including Brambleclaw and Thornclaw. When Brambleclaw scents Squirrelpaw, Thornclaw reluctantly allows her to join them. They then meet a badger at Snakerocks and flee. Squirrelflight's mentor, Dustpelt, is furious about Squirrelpaw not going training with him and tells her look after the elders as punishment. Brambleclaw helps her by changing the elders' bedding while she fetches the mouse bile. Squirrelflight later goes on a patrol to make sure WindClan was not crossing the thin boundary between ThunderClan and RiverClan while using their drinking rights. She finds Onewhisker, Mudclaw, and Crowpaw stealing a RiverClan vole that they had chased over the border. While Brambleclaw met with the other cats who received the prophecy, Squirrelpaw spies and learns the secret. After finding her, Squirrelflight and the prophecy cats spend much time together, discussing the prophecy. Cinderpelt and Leafpaw, receive a prophecy that Fire and Tiger -- who they believe are Firestar's daughter and Tigerstar's son -- will destroy the Clan, and Firestar, Leafpaw, Cinderpelt and Graystripe try to keep Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw apart. Brambleclaw, spends much of his time at odds with Squirrelpaw, but when he receives a prophecy from Bluestar telling him to seek out Midnight with the other cats called to the journey, Feathertail, Crowpaw, and Tawnypelt (as well as Stormfur, though he was not part of the prophecy), he reluctantly allows Squirrelflight to tag along. During the journey, Squirrelflight gets stuck in some "fence stuff" while the six cats were running away from a dog, and while the toms fight over what to do, Feathertail and Tawnypelt free her by rubbing chewed dock leaves on her fur. When they reach the sun-drown-place, Brambleclaw falls into the ocean and Squirrelpaw tries to pull him back, but falls in with him. They end up in a cave where Midnight, a badger, lives, and Midnight tells them that Twolegs will destroy their home to make new Thunderpaths, and that the Clans must find a new home as soon as possible. edit Moonrise Squirrelflight continues her journey with the other questing cats to return home, now traveling through the mountains. While crossing through the mountains, Squirrelpaw jokes that she wishes she was a squirrel. While drinking from a river, the six Clan cats are caught in a flash flood and are thrown over a waterfall. They are then found by the Tribe of Rushing Water, who take them to their cave. The cats meet Stoneteller and the other Tribe cats, and decide to stay a few days to allow Tawnypelt's shoulder to heal, as it was infected by a rat bite. While in the Tribe, Squirrelpaw spends most of her time with Brambleclaw, going on patrols. When Stormfur is imprisoned by the Tribe of Rushing Water because a prophecy concerning a silver cat, Squirrelflight and the others try to save him, and she comes up with the idea to disguise themselves in mud to look like Tribe cats so that they wouldn't get caught. They manage to rescue Stormfur as a Sharptooth (mountain lion) is attacking and escape from the cave. It is raining when they meet three outcasts that are from the Tribe. After they exchange stories, Stormfur convinces everyone to go back and help the Tribe. Squirrelpaw agrees willingly enough. Once they reach the cave, Squirrelpaw comes up with the idea to stuff deathberries in a dead rabbit and leave it for Sharptooth to eat. The plan goes wrong and Sharptooth attacks the cats. Squirrelpaw and the others dive for safety, but Crowpaw is about to be killed. Desperate to save Crowpaw, Feathertail dislodges a rock from the cave roof and it plunges down and kills Sharptooth, though Feathertail tragically falls to her death. edit Dawn Squirrelpaw returns to the forest after much traveling, and after the death of Feathertail in the Cave of Rushing Water. She helps to persuade Firestar and the other leaders to leave the forest in search of a new home. The Twolegs have done much damage to her home by now, even uprooting Fourtrees and crushing the Great Rock. Squirrelpaw has a dream where Spottedleaf, the former ThunderClan medicine cat, comes to her and tells her where her sister Leafpaw, who has been captured by twolegs, is. Squirrelpaw, Sorreltail, Thornclaw, Rainwhisker, Brambleclaw, and Graystripe rescue the cats who were captured by the Twolegs (including Leafpaw, Mistystar, Gorsetail, and Sasha), and she is devastated when Graystripe is taken. She was the first cat to see and understand the "dying warrior" sign at Highstones. Squirrelflight journeys with the other Clans over the mountains once again. They are welcomed by the Tribe, who offer them shelter and food. Near the end of the book, Squirrelflight is hunting with Stormfur and he tells her that he is going to stay with the Tribe and 'Brook Where Small Fish Swim.' Squirrelflight is upset at this news. Later, when talking with Brambleclaw, she realizes he is jealous of the bond that Brook and Stormfur share. She confesses her love to him, saying that her heart is with him. She reaches the lake with her Clan and finds their home later in the book Starlight. edit Starlight Squirrelpaw receives her warrior name, Squirrelflight, on the last night the four Clans share together during the journey. She is the first new warrior at the Clans' new home. Her old mentor, Dustpelt, congratulates her. Squirrelflight helps to explore the lake and discover the Clans' new territories with Crowfeather, Brambleclaw, Tawnypelt, and Mistyfoot, since the RiverClan representatives are no longer with them. She falls into the hollow, and discovers the area that later becomes ThunderClan's new camp. She fights in the battle against Mudclaw of WindClan when he tries to take over. Squirrelflight then becomes suspicious of Hawkfrost when she remembers that Mistyfoot told her that Hawkfrost was plotting with Mudclaw. Squirrelflight starts to lose trust in Brambleclaw because of his growing bond with Hawkfrost, and their friendship is broken off at the end of the book. edit Twilight :Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw begin to argue as Ashfur tries to win Squirrelflight's affection. Squirrelflight feels bitter and disappointed that Brambleclaw has grown distant, spending more time with his half-brother, Hawkfrost, than he does with her. She is unsure of her feelings for Ashfur, but enjoys his company. :When Leafpool sneaks out of camp, Squirrelflight becomes suspicious of her sister and follows her. After finding out her secret, Squirrelflight argues with her about it, but then she notices how desperate her sister seems. Squirrelflight agrees to keep her sister's secret, but is still worried about her. :She is one of the cats who help ShadowClan fight off the two kittypets harassing them. :Later, Leafpool runs away, and her mentor, Cinderpelt, reveals that Leafpool had been meeting with Crowfeather and has most likely run away with him.Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight then travel to WindClan. Onestar accuses ThunderClan of stealing his warrior, but manages to calm down enough to send out a search patrol. Everyone is disappointed to find that both cats have left. Squirrelflight then wonders if she would do that for Ashfur, thinking that she wouldn't, but when she wonders if she would do it for Brambleclaw, she realizes that she cannot answer. :At the end of the book, badgers attack. Squirrelflight and a few others guard the nursery as Sorreltail gives birth. They escort Daisy and her kits out of the camp; Squirrelflight shows them a secret way out of camp that Leafpool had discovered. Just as the battle seems hopeless, Midnight, the star-gazing badger, brings WindClan to join the fighting. When the battle is almost over, Squirrelflight is astonished to see that Leafpool and Crowfeather have returned. They join at the nursery, and Crowfeather announces that Cinderpelt was killed by a badger that had gotten into the nursery. Just as the battle ends, Squirrelflight sees two cats arriving, Stormfur and Brook. edit Sunset :Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw rekindle their friendship and become mates. Ashfur tells Squirrelflight that he loves her, but she rejects him in a kind, but somewhat impatient and irritable manner. :On a patrol, when Spiderleg finds a fox-trap, she figures out how to spring it with a stick. Ashfur gets angry at her and Brambleclaw and begins to avoid them and spread rumors, even publicly challenging Firestar's decision to make Brambleclaw deputy when Leafpool receives a sign from StarClan indicating that Brambleclaw is the right choice. Squirrelflight becomes angry and attacks him, showing her new distaste for him and her support of Brambleclaw. Luckily, Brambleclaw pulls her back and calms her down before she can start a fight. :Towards the end of the book, she arrives just after Brambleclaw had killed Hawkfrost and released her father, Firestar, from the fox trap that had held him. She is delighted and relieved that Brambleclaw saved her father. edit In the Power of Three Series edit The Sight :Squirrelflight is listed as a queen and mother of Brambleclaw's three kits: Hollykit, Jaykit, and Lionkit. Because she is unable to produce milk, Ferncloud and Daisy feed them. She still stays in the nursery and takes care of her kits, but often sleeps in the warriors' den and returns to her warrior duties earlier than most queens would. When her kits' apprentice ceremony is held, Squirrelflight and her sister, Leafpool, both seem sad for an unknown reason. There is also a strange tension between her and Ashfur when he says, "Some cats try to take what another cat has." :During the fight with ShadowClan, Squirrelflight chases away a ShadowClan warrior who is chasing Lionpaw. edit Dark River :In Dark River, Squirrelflight brings Hollypaw back from RiverClan territory after Hollypaw visited RiverClan on her own to check on her friend, Willowpaw, the RiverClan medicine cat apprentice. She also appears during the Gathering when Blackstar announces that Tawnypelt has given birth to a litter of kits. Squirrelflight congratulates Rowanclaw, the father, but Rowanclaw only proudly states that he is the father of three Clan-born kits, an obvious taunt towards ThunderClan. Then Squirrelflight, clearly irritated, replies that they are only of use to ShadowClan if they stay loyal to the Clan in which they were born. edit Outcast :She is named the mentor of Foxpaw, Ferncloud and Dustpelt's kit. :When the Tribe of Rushing Water is attacked by other cats, she decides to travel to the mountains to help along with Brambleclaw, Tawnypelt, Crowfeather, Breezepaw, Lionpaw, Hollypaw, and Jaypaw. She gives Foxpaw to Sorreltail to train while she is away. :She is the only one who noticed Lionpaw, Hollypaw, and Jaypaw eavesdropping On her, Brambleclaw, and Leafpool's conversation with Firestar, saying that Lionpaw's tail was sticking out. She agrees to let the three come with them to the mountains, saying that it will be a good experience for them. :Soon after, Squirrelflight takes Hollypaw to WindClan to convince Crowfeather to join them on their quest. They decide to let Breezepaw come as well. :At the Tribe's camp, when its time to attack the intruders, she is the only Clan cat other than Jaypaw to stay behind with the kit-mothers and older Tribe warriors. edit Eclipse :Squirrelflight returns from the mountains with her children, Jaypaw, Hollypaw, and Lionpaw, and her mate, Brambleclaw. :She continues Foxpaw's training. Squirrelflight works hard on her warrior duties, and when ThunderClan is ambushed by WindClan she fights as hard as she can. After the battle, Hollypaw goes to see if she is okay and to ask if she has seen Leafpool yet. She says she hasn't and then her daughter sees a pool of blood by where she is standing, and realizes her belly has been cut open. Once Leafpool has finished treating her wound, she is too weak to be moved, so the apprentices make a nest for her. Luckily, Leafpool and Jaypaw save her life. :At the end, she watches Lionpaw and Hollypaw become warriors, earning the names Lionblaze and Hollyleaf. edit Long Shadows :While recovering from her injuries, she tries several times to resume her warrior duties, but was never allowed to. :When ThunderClan's camp catches fire, Squirrelflight, along with Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Hollyleaf, are trapped in the camp. Squirrelflight shows them a secret way out of camp, but it is a steep climb that is troublesome to Jayfeather. She comments that it was a good thing the three of them never found this, considering how much trouble they got into as kits. When they make it out of camp, the three are trapped by a wall of fire. Squirrelflight tries to get a stick bridge to them, but her strength is almost gone. She sees Ashfur and calls out for help. He grabs the stick and shoves it through, but will not let the three pass. Ashfur tells her that he will make her suffer, because she left him heartbroken. He claims she will do this by killing her kits. Ashfur also reveals that it was he who had helped Hawkfrost in the plot to kill Firestar. In desperation and anger, Squirrelflight reveals Jayfeather, Lionblaze and Hollyleaf are not her kits. Dazed by the shocking truth, Ashfur leaves them. She is depressed when Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Jayfeather refuse to talk to her. :On the night of the Gathering, Squirrelflight and Ashfur are missing. Squirrelflight comes back breathless and tells the Clan she was helping Leafpool collect herbs. Her paws are muddy, but she tells Brambleclaw that she slipped and fell in mud. Ashfur is still missing, but is eventually found dead and taken back to camp. After Leafpool finds the cause of death, Firestar announces it and Squirrelflight looks nervous and holds her breath. edit Sunrise :Squirrelflight is unsettled after Ashfur's death. When a patrol leaves to look for Sol, she is not chosen to go with them while Brambleclaw is. Brambleclaw tells Squirrelflight he will protect her and she agrees instead of rejecting, though she usually would not appreciate such over-protectiveness. :At a Gathering, Hollyleaf announces to all of the cats that Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw are not her, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather's parents, rather that Crowfeather and Leafpool are. Brambleclaw is shocked and hurt that Squirrelflight never told him. When she is asked why she never told him, she answers that Leafpool is her sister, and that she had to help her. Squirrelflight is too devastated to follow Brambleclaw after he leaves the Gathering. edit In the Omen of the Stars Series edit The Fourth Apprentice :It is revealed that Brambleclaw still refuses to forgive Squirrelflight for lying to him about the true parentage of Hollyleaf, Jayfeat oihhertf and Lionblaze. It is mentioned that Brambleclaw does not give Squirrelflight any particularly hard or distasteful tasks, but simply makes sure that they do not encounter each other while carrying out daily duties. It is also shown that Graystripe supports her, as he defends her when he overhears Lionblaze muttering to himself about why she had mentored Rosepetal. :Brambleclaw rebukes her, even though he agrees with her, after she yowls out in protest against Leopardstar and RiverClan claiming the lake and all of the fish in it. :She is confirmed to be Rosepetal's mentor since Firestar wanted to remind the Clan that she is still a loyal and worthy member of ThunderClan. Her former apprentice, Foxpaw, is now Foxleap, and she is shown to be very proud of Rosepetal. :She encouragingly nods to Dovekit and Ivykit right before Firestar calls them up to be made apprentices. :She agrees with her father about not keeping Rainstorm as a prisoner after Thornclaw comes up with the idea to tradi gue him for extra food (in exchange for his safe return to RiverClan) when they rescued him from the mud edit Fading Echoes :Before the Gathering she is seen with Leafpool at the fresh-kill pile. :At the Gathering, Blossompaw, for fun, climbs onto the tree where the leaders sit and announces she is Blossomstar, but Squirrelflight tells her coldly to get off. Blossompaw then slips and falls out of the tree, startled. Squirrelflight and Millie have an argument about it when Millie defends her daughter. After their argument, Squirrelflight sits far away from where Millie is sitting. :When the beech tree falls into ThunderClan's camp, Squirrelflight gathers a patrol to collect props to hold it up. She later joins Jayfeather to go see Littlecloud for Briarlight's injury. She tries to share a story with him about when they were kits, but Jayfeather becomes angry with her. She also gets angry, saying he hasn't had the worst pain. :When Millie found out that Littlecloud's patient, Wildfur, died, she becomes frantic and claims Jayfeather said Briarlight would die. Squirrelflight jumps to her nephew's defense, saying even though Wildfur died, Briarlight might not. edit In the Field Guide Series edit Secrets of the Clans :Squirrelflight gives the reader a tour of the ThunderClan lake camp. It also includes that she found the camp by falling over the side of the hollow, but thankfully, she wasn't hurt. She is also shown when Sandstorm gives the reader a tour of the ThunderClan forest camp; however, she is only an apprentice when this takes place, and Sandstorm says that she will ask Firestar if she can come to the Gathering. Squirrelflight also thinks that Sandstorm has brought a spy into camp, causing Sandstorm to reassure her. edit Code of the Clans :Squirrelflight gives the reader tips on how to stay awake during a warrior's vigil, and tells tales of her own vigil. This is a mistake on the author's part, considering Squirrelflight did not sit a vigil because they did not have a camp yet, and says she was made a warrior in the old forest. edit Cats of the Clans :Rock explains how Squirrelflight is very different from her sister Leafpool; she has fiery energy and can only do what she believes to be right. He says that if she had not gone on the Great Journey, she wouldn't have been able to mature and show her courage and loyalty, and she would have remained a stubborn, feisty cat. Stormfur and Ashfur both could see past her stubborn nature to love her, but Squirrelflight needed someone to match her intensity, rather than control it, and in the end Brambleclaw was the cat she loved back. edit Battles of the Clans :She first appears in Whitewing Speaks: My First Battle. When Brackenfur and Whitepaw stumble into the camp, followed by the badgers, Squirrelflight leaps to her paws. She shouts, "Badgers!" to warn the Clan. Later on, when Whitepaw is about to get eaten by one of the creatures, Squirrelflight jumps to her side. When she is about to attack, she stops suddenly and stares in astonishment at the badger. She tells Whitepaw that the badger is Midnight. edit In the Ravenpaw's Path Series edit A Clan in Need :She is with Leafkit and Sandstorm as her great-uncle, Ravenpaw and his friend, Barley approach the nursery. She asks who they are, and Sandstorm tells her that they helped ThunderClan in the battle of BloodClan. Ravenpaw compliments the kits and plays with them. edit The Heart of a Warrior :Firestar's battle patrol plans to leave for the Farm quietly and secretly. But as they are about to leave, Squirrelkit appears and shouts that she wants to come too. This wakes the rest of ThunderClan and Firestar's vision of leaving quietly is destroyed. edit In the Short Stories and Plays edit Ultimate Leader Election: Firestar :She's a minor character in this short story, and is only seen once when she votes for her father, Firestar, to become leader of all four Clans temporarily. edit Trivia *She has SkyClan blood since her grandfather, Redtail is part SkyClan. *In Erin Hunter Chat 7, it is revealed that she is unable to have kits, yet this is completely disregarded as she later gives birth to Alderheart, Sparkpelt, Juniperkit, and Dandelionkit. edit Family You're Welcome For Ruining Your Hard Work! >:3 Mate: Bramblestar: Living (As of Shattered Sky) Daughters: Sparkpelt: Living (As of Shattered Sky) Dandelionkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member Sons: Alderheart: Living (As of Shattered Sky) Jupinerkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member Father: Firestar: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member Mother: Sandstorm Deceased, Verified StarClan Member Sister: Leafpool: Deceased (As of Lost Stars) Grandfathers: Redtail: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member Jake: Deceased, Residence Unknown Grandmothers: Brindleface: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member Nutmeg: Status Unknown Great Grandmothers: Swiftbreeze: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member Robinwing: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member Great Grandfathers: Fuzzypelt: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member Adderfang: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member Great Great Grandmother: Flashnose: Deceased, Verified Starclan Member Distant Grandfather: Cloudstar: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member Distant Grandmother: Birdflight: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member Aunt: Princess: Living, (Confirmed by Erin Hunter) Half-Uncles: Ashfur: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member Two Unnamed Kits: Deceased, Residence Unknown Scourge: Deceased, No Residence Socks: Status Unknown Half-Aunts: Ferncloud: Verified StarClan Member Ruby: Status Unknown Great Uncles: Patchpelt: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member Unidentified Kits: Status Unknown Ravenpaw: Deceased, Residence Unknown Dustpelt: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member Great Aunts: Willowpelt: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member Spottedleaf: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member Leopardfoot: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member Frostfur: Verified StarClan Member Character Pixels- Working on it! :